gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blake Stewart/My College Football Top 25
Well, I decided to do a preason poll with CFB's Top 25 teams. Enjoy. 1.) Florida State Obviously, Jameis Winston is back, and he is probably one of the greatest leaders and quarterbacks to ever play at Florida State. He lost a couple of linemen, but the rest of the recievers are back. Also, the ACC is basically their conference to lose. 2.) Alabama Everyone has heard of the tide, and there supremecy in College Football, stacking their roster with 5 star recruits every single year. They have been in contention for the SEC almost every year, and was one play/overtime away from playing in the SEC Championship last year. 3.) Oregon The Ducks too have shown great power and strength in the Pac-12 Conference over the past few years, and have done a terrific job since then. They smashed Texas in their bowl game last year, might I remind you that it was in Texas, but it was a beating nonetheless. Watch out for Oregon to be a huge contender for the Playoffs this year. 4.) Michigan State The BIG10 is also a power five conference. They too won their conference against Ohio State in a great game, and won the Rose Bowl 24-20 over Stanford, the Pac-12's champion. I believe they will be a semifinalist after beating Nebraska in the Conference Championship. 5.) Oklahoma Oklahoma is a great team, however, they lack a Conference Championship game, which is great to have towards the end of the season giving you a boost into the playoffs. I can see them losing to their rival Texas, or Baylor. They are my pick to win the Big 12 and face Nebraska in the Fiesta Bowl. 6.) Auburn Auburn is also a great team, and their returning after a win in Atlanta for the SEC Championship, but a loss in the Rose Bowl for the National Championship against Florida State. I firmly believe they will be struggling on defense this year. They are completely stacked on Offense, though. 7.) Baylor Baylor has a couple of tough games. Texas, and Oklahoma. They will eventually have to play K-State too, which will be a toughie. However, they are always LOADED on offense, and simply overwhelm teams. They will need a win over teams like Oklahoma State to get anywhere big though, and if they wanted a playoff contention, Oklahoma is the team to beat. 8.) Ohio State Braxton Miller is a huge loss. However, overall, their offense is pretty much filled. And their defense isn't the worst Ohio State has ever seen. Look for Ohio State to play Michigan State very close in October, under the Friday Night Lights game. 9.) South Carolina SC has proven to be a very good and powering team the past few years. They have won a majority of their bowl games under the "old ball coach," Steve Spurrier. But they will be tested in such a powerhouse conference like the SEC. They, too, could contend for a playoff spot, given they win the SEC Championship. 10.) UCLA UCLA has also proven to contend with the race for the PAC-12 Championship. However, Brett Hundley has much to prove. Unfortunately, I do not see UCLA in any race for a Major Bowl. But, I can see them destroying Baylor in the Holiday Bowl in San Diego, with a major crowd support. 11.) Nebraska Call me biased, but Nebraska has every piece of the puzzle they possibly need to win the BIG-10 Championship. However, Nebraska's blackshirt defense still has much to prove. After some key injuries to back-ups, I wonder how Nebraska will do against fast paced teams. They should be able to make up for it however, with 4 starters back on the O-Line, and with Ameer Abdullah in the Slot. Nebraska also has playmakers on defense, such as Randy Gregory and Vincent Valentine. 12.) Wisconsin Wisconsin is another team that could contend in the Big-10. They will need whoever their quarterback is to step up in week one, whereas they play LSU without a starter officially announced. Look for the LSU game to be a key game in deciding Wisconsin's fate in go big or go home. It is a neutral site game, and it means a lot for a teams start to the year. ~To be Continued~ Category:Blog posts